icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Leafs Nation Network
Leafs Nation Network (formerly Leafs TV) is a Canadian English language Category B regional specialty channel owned by Maple Leaf Sports & Entertainment Ltd. Leafs Nation Network broadcasts programming related to the Toronto Maple Leafs National Hockey League club and its American Hockey League affiliate, the Toronto Marlies. Leafs Nation Network is only available within the Maple Leafs' "home market" of Ontario, excluding the Ottawa Valley (which is in the home market of the Ottawa Senators). History In November 2000, MLSE (Maple Leaf Sports and Entertainment), was granted approval by the Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission (CRTC) to launch a television channel called Maple Leaf Channel, described as "a regional English-language Category 2 specialty television service devoted to the Toronto Maple Leafs. Programming was to include historical events, profiles of players, panel and call-in shows, classic Maple Leaf hockey games, interviews with Maple Leaf players, coaches and management, statistics, insights and analysis of the current hockey scene from a Maple Leaf perspective, and information as to the purchase of merchandise, tickets and collectibles. There was also to be a small amount of programming related to general hockey matters, including minor hockey league hockey and hockey instruction."Decision CRTC 2000-626 CRTC 2000-12-14 The channel was launched on September 7, 2001 as Leafs TV.Leafs TV partners with Rogers, Cogeco to air in September Toronto Maple Leafs press release 2001-08-21Record Audiences Tuning In To Leafs TV Toronto Maple Leafs press release 2011-03-09 The channel was valued at $19 million on behalf of the CRTC in 2012. From the channel's launch until the 2014-15 season, the Leafs retained a small number of regional telecasts for broadcast on Leafs TV, typically around 12 games per season. That changed going into the 2014–15 NHL season when regional rights formerly held by the channel went to Sportsnet Ontario and TSN4. On October 7, 2017, Leafs TV was re-named the Leafs Nation Network and re-launched as a multi-platform iteration of Leafs TV with a more robust programming slate than the former network, delivering content via TV, MapleLeafs.com and the team mobile app. Programming is a mix of Maple Leafs fan focused features; original series with beyond the ice Leafs stories; and game day analysis, updates and team coverage. Programming Programming on Leafs Leafs Nation Network includes re-airings of recent and past games (both in entirety, and edited), pre- and post-game shows, biographies of players and other personalities and other related programming. * Always a Leaf – Host Paul Maguire visits with Leafs alumni looking back at what defined their careers and what they are up to today. * Blue and White Week – A fun and light-hearted magazine-style show that combines behind-the-scenes player access, events in the local community and foundation initiatives, all while looking at the Leafs week ahead. * The Blue Line Podcast – Adam Wylde and Sasky Stewart host a podcast about all things Toronto Maple Leafs. * Ford Morning Kickstart – Filmed post-game, Morning Kickstart features highlights, analysis, player scrums and coach pressers. Morning Kickstart gives fans everything they need to know before getting on with their day. * The Leaf: Blueprint – A behind-the-scenes look at the Toronto Maple Leafs Hockey Club, this documentary series provides a peek into the lives of players as well as insights from the front-office. * Leaf to Leaf – Current and former Maple Leafs interview each other, revealing their friendships, pranking each other, and swapping stories of life beyond the ice. * Leafs Daily – Leafs Nation Network presents a look at the days’ practice. Hosted by Danielle Emanuele, Leafs Daily will feature analysis from Paul Hendrick, Bob McGill, Joe Bowen and a Marlies update from Todd Crocker. * Leafs Nation Out Loud – Profiling the best fans in hockey. This is where Leafs Nation shows its #LeafsLove and the many ways to express it. * LTV Throwback – Host Danielle Emanuele, will take you back to look at some of the best feature programming from the Leafs TV Vault. * Molson Canadian Leafs Gameday – Fast paced, informative and cutting edge, this pregame show produced from Air Canada Centre focuses on the game’s storylines, matchups and will also feature special guests. On the road, Leafs Nation Network presents a scaled down version of the Gameday show, hosted by Paul Hendrick and Joe Bowen. * Secrets & Science – Host Emily Agard explores the science of athletic performance and the secrets of player rituals and superstitions. * This Week in Leafs Nation – Highlights from the news, interviews and features that Leafs Nation Network has to offer, all compiled into one show, giving fans a complete view of the week that has been. * TML Classics – Classic Toronto Maple Leafs games with commentary! See host Paul Hendrick sit down with alumni from the featured game for an inside look at the most memorable moments in Leafs history. * TML Face Off – Current players will compete in a video game tournament, going head to head playing NHL 18 to win the Face Off belt. * Toronto Maple Leafs Full Game Repeats – full-game replays of TML games. * Toronto Marlies Hockey – Live broadcast coverage of the Toronto Marlies (home games) * Word on the Road – With their years of experience travelling with the Maple Leafs, Paul Hendrick and Nicole Burns give fans a glimpse into life on the road. Leafs Nation Network broadcasts all Toronto Marlies home games. The channel broadcast the 2014 Calder Cup Finals between the Texas Stars (Dallas Stars AHL team) and the St. John's Ice Caps (Winnipeg Jets AHL team) which simulcasted in the U.S. on NHL Network. Hosts * Paul Hendrick - Leafs Nation Network senior host * Bob McGill - Former Leafs Defenceman and current Leafs Nation Network reporter * Joe Bowen - Toronto Maple Leafs play-by-play voice * Todd Crocker - Toronto Marlies play-by-play voice * Danielle Emanuele - Leafs Nation Network Host & Reporter, Toronto Maple Leafs In-Game Host * Scott Willats - Toronto Maple Leafs In-Game Host * Adam Wylde - Leafs Nation Network host * Paul Maguire - Leafs Nation Network host * Emily Agard - Leafs Nation Network host Former Analysts * Mark Osborne - Toronto Maple Leafs analyst * Greg Millen - Toronto Maple Leafs colour analyst * Harry Neale - Toronto Maple Leafs analyst Leafs Nation Network HD In November 2006 Maple Leaf Sports & Entertainment Ltd. launched an HD simulcast of Leafs TV. Originally, the channel was only available during live Maple Leafs' games that broadcast in HD; however, in June 2011, the channel began broadcasting on a full-time basis. Despite being a full-time feed, Leafs Nation Network pregames, post-games and live Leafs are only carried on satellite providers such as Bell TV and Shaw Direct. References External links * Category:National Hockey League on television